gohan y videl amigos de toda la vida
by mariasanoja17
Summary: ¿ que pasaria si gohan y videl se hubieran conocido antes de la preparatoria ? y si se hubieran conocido en el preescolar gohan le hubiese dicho a videl que es un sayajin descubranlo en este fanfic DISCLAIMER ni dragon ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de akira toriyama este fanfic es solo para entretenimiento sin intenciones de copyring
1. Chapter 1

1 Año antes de la llegada de radits a la tierra, gohan tenia 3 años y hoy era un día importante para el . Su primer día de preescolar, el estaba nervioso por su primer día de escuela,como cualquier niño milk estaba emocionada, por el primer día de escuela de su hijo y en cuanto a goku el quería entrenar a gohan en artes marciales . Pero sabia, que milk no lo permitiría y tenia hambre, sobre todo tenia hambre (ja ja ja ese goku no cambia nunca ja ja ja ) gohan :Mama papa ¿ estaré en la escuela, por siempre? ( el usaba su traje japones verde, y su gorro con la esfera de 4 estrellas, con el que se le veía en los primeros episodios de dragon ball z kai )Pregunto nerviosamente, el futuro discipulo de piccoro milk :Para siempre no gohan, solo hasta que terminen las clases . Además de seguro te ira bien y seras un gran científico, de grande ( ella usaba el vestido que usaba en los primeros episodios de dragon ball z kai)dijo orgullosa, la madre de gohan a su hijo ( ja ja ja esa milk , tan obsesionada con los estudios de gohan, tampoco cambia nunca ja ja ja ) goku :gohan tu madre tiene razón, de seguro te ira bien . Aunque milk yo quiero entrenar a gohan, para ver si es fuerte como yo ( el usaba su típico traje de entrenamiento)dijo el padre de gohan, a su esposa (hay goku sueña ja ja ja eso no pasara hasta que llegue hermano) milk : ¡ POR SUPUESTO QUE NO GOKU, NUESTRO HIJO SERA UN CIENTIFICO, NO UN REBELDE COMO TUS AMIGOS ! Dijo furiosa y manejando la esposa de goku a su esposo(ja ja ja esa milk siempre gritona ja ja ja ) goku : Esta bien milk, lo importante son . Sus estudios dijo el esposo de milk a su esposa, nervioso y asustado, con una gota estilo anime, y la mano detrás de la cabeza, costumbre de los son especialmente de goku (ja ja ja pobre goku) Llegaron a la escuela, caminaron hasta el salón, y llegaron gohan estaba asustado . Y se puso a llorar, y se aferro a la pierna de goku (ja ja ja como yo en mis primeros días de preescolar, era llorona como gohan) goku : gohan hijo por favor suéltame, la pierna me duele mucho dice el aun rival de piccoro, intentando que su hijo soltara , su pierna (ja ja ja como mi mama, mis primeros días de preescolar ja ja ja ) Maestra de gohan: Ja ja ja primer día, de escuela eh descuide haremos que se sienta como aquí ( era una mujer de poco mas de 30 años, de cabello castaño, ojos negros, con una blusa de seda azul con flores, pantalones de jean, y zapatos negros bajos)dice jalando a gohan, logrando que suelte la pierna, de goku goku y milk al unisono : Adiós gohan hijo, que te valla bien . Te veremos luego dicen los padres de gohan a su hijo gohan se aferro, a la puerta y dijo: gohan : ¡MAMA PAPA POR FAVOR NO , ME DEJEN AQUI ! Dice llorando,y aun aferrado a la puerta el primogénito de goku Maestra de gohan : Vamos gohan, se que el primer día de clases asusta . Pero por favor coopera dice la castaña jalando a gohan logrando, que suelte la puerta y , sentándolo en su asiento EN LOS PASILLOS DE LA ESCUELA videl : Mama ¿ estaré aquí, 1000 años? ( ella usaba una camisa morada de princesas con pantalones de leggin negros y zapatillas azules)Pregunto inocentemente la primogénita de mrs. Satan a su mama Pan ( la madre de videl ) : No mil años, hija solo hasta que acaben las clases (era una mujer de casi 30 años, con cabello negro, ojos verdes, y estructura osea igual a la de videl) dice riendo la madre de videl, a su hija Llegaron al salón Pan:Bueno hija, adiós que te valla bien dice la esposa de mrs. Satan a su hija dándole un abrazo, y un beso maternal, en la mejilla videl: Adiós mama videl entro, al salón y pan se fue , al trabajo a diferencia de gohan . videl no era llorona, y no se pudo triste ella entro al salón, y no encontraba asiento hasta que encontró, un asiento vacío junto a un niño, de cabello negro, con ojos de igual color,y traje japones verde, y un gorro de igual color con una esfera de 4 estrellas, si adivinaron ese niño era gohan . videl se acerco y le pregunto : videl : Disculpa el asiento junto al tuyo, ¿ esta , vacío ? Pregunto la primogénita de pan gohan: Si siéntate, si quieres dijo con voz llorosa el primogénito de milk videl :Gracias oye ¿ estas , bien ? Te oyes triste pregunto con una ceja levantada la primogénita de mrs. Satan y pan gohan : No no estoy, bien mis padres jamas . Volverán por mi dice con voz triste el primogénito de goku y milk videl : Cálmate te prometo, que nuestros padres vendrán, por nosotros dice levantando la mano derecha la hija de mrs. Satan gohan : Lo prometes dice sollozando el hijo de goku videl : Si te lo prometo pero , por favor ya, no llores dice secándole las lágrimas la hija de pan gohan : Ok dijo el hijo de milk, con voz, apagada videl : Mi nombre es, videl videl satán y tu ¿ como te , llamas ? Dice alzando la mano en forma de saludo la hija de pan y mrs . Satan Gozan: Mi nombre es gohan, son gohan dijo el hijo de, goku y milk saludándola dándole la, mano videl: gohan interesante . Nombre ¿ porque te , llamaron así ? Pregunto la única hija, de mrs. Satan gohan: Por el abuelo adoptivo, de mi papa dijo el entonces, único hijo de goku videl : Ah ya entiendo dijo la única hija, de pan Maestra de gohan y videl : Buenos días niños, mi nombre es maria . Espero que la pasen bien, aquí Todos : Buenos días, maestra maria Y así continuo la clase, hasta que llego la hora de, comer y videl noto que, olvido su almuerzo . Y se desespero videl: Ah no puede, ser olvide mi almuerzo dijo muy, frustrada la única hija, de pan y mrs . Satan gohan: ¿Olvidaste, tu almuerzo videl? Pregunto el entonces . Único hijo de, milk videl: Si dijo muy triste la, futura heroína adolescente de ciudad satán gohan: Si quieres, comes el mio dijo muy amablemente el entonces, único hijo de goku y milk videl:No gohan descuida, yo puedo aguantar no tengo tanta hambre, mintió tu come debes estar . Muy hambriento dijo la pelinegra cuando su estomago, gruño muy fuerte . Tan fuerte que hasta gohan, lo oyó gohan : Bueno tu estomago, me dice todo lo contrario con ese gruñido, de monstruo,ja ja ja . Descuida no tengo hambre, de todos modos mintió por primera vez, en su corta vida el futuro,hermano mayor de goten pero era por, una buena causa videl : Muchas gracias gohan, dijo la ojiazul ella comía . Mientras gohan moría de hambre, pero no le importaba porque ella si, comería y todo era tranquilo . Hasta que llego un niño malo, llamado dave (era un niño pelirrojo, de cabello corto,con ojos marrones, camisa verde,pantalones de jean, y tenis negros) que le quito el almuerzo a videl. Y la golpeo dejándola herida, gohan estaba asustado pero se olvido del, miedo y saco fuerza que 1 año después le ayudaría, a dar un ataque desgarrador a radits y dio una patada a dave . Y este soltó, a videl ella se levanto, y dave iba a hacer lo mismo, pero antes gohan grito : gohan :¡MAESTRAAAAAA MARIAAAA! Grito desesperado el futuro joven, mas fuerte del mundo Maestra maria : ¿ Que pasa gohan ? Pregunto preocupada, la maestra gohan : Maestra dave le robo . El almuerzo a , videl y la golpeo acuso el futuro gran sayama Maestra maria : Dave lo que hiciste, esta muy mal gracias por decirme gohan . lleva a videl a la enfermeria, mientras yo llevo a dave a la , oficina del director dijo mientras se llevaba a dave a la oficina del directo Dave : Pero maestra, por favor . No lo haga suplico el pelirrojo, pero sus suplicas cayeron en oídos sordos, la maestra igual se lo llevo gohan :videl ¿ estas, bien ? Pregunto preocupado el pelinegro videl:Si gohan estoy,bien solo. Un poco, golpeada dijo la heredera de mrs. Satan gohan :Bien vamos a , llevarte a la enfermeria dijo el chico de, los ojos azabaches videl : ¡ No gohan no necesito ir a la enfermeria estoy bien! Dijo muy exaltada videl gohan : No videl , mira las heridas que dave te hizo, dijo señalando una de sus heridas y dedicándole una . Amable sonrisa, videl tienes que ir estas, muy golpeada no negociare. De ningún modo te llevare aunque no, quieras dijo amablemente el hijo mayor de goku videl : Esta bien tu no aceptas un, no aceptas un no por , respuesta verdad respondió riendo la hija, del futuro campeón mundial gohan : así, es respondió también riendo el hijo mayor, de milk gohan se llevo a videl, a la enfermeria donde le dieron benditas . Y alcohol lo ultimo le dio, miedo a videl y esta grito : videl : ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh ! NO ME PONDRA, ESA COSA grito la futura, justiciera de ciudad satán Enfermera : Dulzura se que esto puedo arder, pero es necesario( la enfermera era una mujer de poco mas de 40 años, con cabello negro, ojos marrones, y traje de enfermera ) dijo dulce y maternalmente, la pelinegra gohan : videl si te da miedo, dame la mano y no . Te arderá tanto dijo el hijo mayor de goku, y milk con su típica amabilidad ( ah gohan es, tan dulce si fuera real seria mi novio ) A videl le pusieron, el alcohol pero no grito,luego de que le pusieron . El alcohol miro, el reloj y dijo : videl : gohan hay que irnos, a clase la maestra debe, haber vuelto ya dijo un poco alterada la primogénita del futuro campeón mundial gohan :Es cierto videl, hay que irnos ya . A clase dijo el futuro justiciero, de ciudad satán Gozan y videl se fueron a clase, y cuando llegaron la maestra les dijo : Maestra maria : gohan videl llegaron justo a tiempo , acabo de llegar videl ¿ estas , bien ? Pregunto preocupada, la ojinegra videl : Estoy bien maestra, en la enfermeria me atendieron, muy bien . Ahora estoy como nueva dijo feliz la ojiazul Maestra maria : Que bueno que estas bien, videl y a dave lo suspendieron 2 semanas . Bueno ahora siéntense dijo la castaña, a sus alumnos y la clase continuo hasta, que sonó el timbre de la salida gohan : Adiós videl , nos vemos mañana dijo alegre el futuro asesino de cell videl : Adiós gohan dijo y lo, abrazo y se fueron Pan : Hola hija ¿ como te fue, en tu primer día, de escuela ? Pregunto la esposa, de mrs. Satan a su hija videl : Bueno olvide mi almuerzo, pero por suerte un niño gohan . Me dio el suyo,y un niño malo llamado dave me lo quito y se lo comió, pero gohan lo pateo. A dave lo suspendieron 2 semanas, y gohan me llevo a la enfermeria respondió honestamente, la pelinegra a su progenitora Pan : Hija ¿ segura que estas, bien? Pregunto preocupada la cónyuge de mrs. Satan a su hija mientras la tocaba, en forma de registro videl : Si estoy bien,mama me atendieron en la,enfermeria dijo la pelinegra Pan : Esta bien hija pero ten cuidado, con ese niño dave . Y ese niño, gohan se oye muy amable después me lo presentas,bueno hija vámonos a casa y se fueron, a la casa simple clase media que 13 años mas tarde, videl recordaría como la casa de su infancia milk: Hola hijo vez te dije que no estarías para, siempre solo hasta que. Terminaran las clases dijo la cónyuge de goku, a su primogénito y dime ¿ como te fue, hoy en la escuela? gohan : Bueno una niña videl se sentó junto, a mi le di mi almuerzo . Y un no malo, llamado dave se lo quito y se lo comió, pero lo patee al niño lo suspendieron 2 semanas, y a videl la lleve a la enfermeria, y esta bien dijo el pelinegro a su madre, como de costumbre milk : ¡GOHAN HIJO ,ESTAS BIEN ! Dijo milk tocando a gohan en forma de registro preocupada gohan: Si mama estoy, bien dijo el ojinegro milk:Que gusto que, defendieras a esa niña, pero no seas rebelde, como los amigos de tu papa vámonos


	2. gohan y videl conocen a ireza y shapner

Habían pasado 2 semanas,desde el primer día de clases gohan y videl se hicieron, buenos amigos . Y había llegado el día que gohan tanto temía, el día que dave el niño malo que le quito el almuerzo a videl, y la golpeo regresaba a clases . Por su lado videl no tenia miedo, ella estaba enojada con ese niño y no lo quería ver ni, en pintura ninguno ni gohan, ni videl quería ir a la escuela ese día . Pero sus padres los obligaron a ir, especialmente milk a gohan ( ya saben al estilo obsesivo de milk con los estudios de gohan ja ja ja esa milk pobre gohan) Gohan:Videl ¿ crees que dave se vengue, de mi por lo del primer día de clases ? Pregunto temeroso el futuro salvador de la tierra Videl:Gohan descuida el no te hará nada,y si se atreve lo acusamos, con la maestra maria dijo segura la primogénita de pan Gohan :Tienes razón videl . Si se atreve a molestar, lo acuso con la maestra dijo con falsa seguridad el aun asustado, gohan que temía que dave . Quisiera venganza Maestra maria :Buenos días, niños dijo amable la maestra Todos :Buenos días, maestra maria Maestra maria: Como todos sabrán . Hoy se reintegra alguien,que cometió errores el primer día, pasa dave dijo la castaña, a su alumno Dave : Hola chicos . Se que me porte mal, pero me esforzare por portarme bien mintió el pelirrojo que no tenia, intenciones de cambiar. No se metería con gohan, porque le tenia miedo por lo de la patada, el primer día . Tampoco con videl debido a que sabia, que en su ausencia se habían vuelto buenos amigos,por fuente de amigos suyos Maestra maria : Así se habla dave, nunca es tarde para cambiar . Ahora por favor , toma asiento dijo la maestra que no tenia idea, de los verdaderos planes del pelirrojo . El pelirrojo obedeció, y se sentó la clase siguió tranquila . Hasta que llego la hora del recreo, y dave volvió a hacer de las suyas, robándole las muñecas a cierta niña rubia, de ojos negros . Si adivinaron esa niña era ireza, y dave no solo le robo las muñecas a la rubia . Si no que también, la insultaba con apodos como ´´niña estúpida´´ y ´´ risitos de oro ´´ hasta que una niña de cabello negro y coletas, con ojos azules apareció y le devolvió las muñecas, a ireza y le dijo a dave : Videl : ¿ nadie te ah enseñado, a respetar a las niñas cabeza de zanahoria ? Pregunto furiosa la pelinegra Dave : ja ja ja y ¿ Que harás niña tonta, golpearme? Pregunto arrogante el pelirrojo Videl : No haré algo mejor, MAES videl no pudo terminar su frase porque, en ese momento dave al notar sus intenciones . Le tapo la boca, sabia que con otro problema lo, expulsarían de la escuela pero en ese momento, gohan y un niño rubio de larga cabellera, con ojos negros aparecieron si adivinaron era shampner . Y lograron que dave soltara con un golpe doble, a videl y esta grito : Videl:¡ MAESTRA MARIA ! Grito de igual manera que gohan el primer, día la ojiazul Maestra maria: ¿ Que sucede, videl ? Pregunto preocupada la ojinegra . A su alumna Videl : Maestra dave le robo,las muñecas a esta niña dijo . Señalando a ireza y después me tapo, la boca para , que no la llamara acuso la primogénita mrs . Satan Maestra maria : Dave estoy decepcionada, de ti . Creí que cambiarías pero veo, que no vamos a la oficina, del director dijo la maestra Dave: Pero maestra protesto el pelirrojo, pero igual que el primer día . Sus protestas y suplicas, cayeron en oídos sordos . Y la maestra igual se lo llevo Ireza : Gracias por ayudarme, ¿ como, te llamas ? Pregunto la rubia a videl y esta respondió : Videl : videl videl satán, y tu ¿ como, te llamas ? Pregunto la ojiazul amablemente Ireza : ireza me llamo, ireza y ambas se saludaron, con la mano Gohan: y yo me llamo, gohan son gohan dijo el azabache . Estrechando la mano, de la rubia Shampner : Y yo me llamo, shampner dijo el rubio,estrechando la mano de gohan, luego la de videl,y después, la de ireza Gohan : Oigan ¿ tienen,donde sentarse ? Pregunto el nieto de ox el padre, de milk Ireza y shampner al unisono : no dijeron los, 2 rubios al unisono Videl : Entonces . Siéntense con, nosotros invito amablemente la única hija de mrs . Satan Ireza y shampner se sentaron, y conversaron e hicieron amistad . Con gohan y videl no pararon, de hablar hasta que llego la maestra . De la oficina, del director los 4 se divertían tanto hablando, que se olvidaron de dave Maestra maria: Bueno alumnos, a dave como es ya su segundo problema . Lo expulsaron de la escuela Gohan, videl, ireza, shampner al unisono : ¡ SI ! Dijeron los 4 amigos Maestra maria : Niños se que los molesto . Pero no es bueno, alegrarse de los problemas de los demás dijo regañando a sus alumnos, la maestra Gohan, videl, ireza, shampner al unisono : Lo sentimos, maestra maria dijeron apenados los niños Y así continuo,otro día de escuela. Hasta que llego, la hora de la salida Gohan : adiós chicos Videl, ireza, shampner al unisono: Adiós Milk : Hola hijo ¿ como, te fue en la escuela ? Pregunto la cónyuge de goku a su primogénito Gohan : Bueno dave volvió . Y le quito a una niña ireza sus, muñecas y videl la defendió . Videl lo iba a acusar con la maestra, pero le tapo la boca . Y en ese momento un niño, shampner y yo golpeamos a dave, soltó a videl y videl lo acuso con la maestra y lo expulsaron de la escuela relato con honestidad el niño Milk: Que bueno , que ese niño ya no te molestara mas . Bueno vamos a casa tengo que hacer, el almuerzo tu padre ah de tener hambre, y ya sabes como es (ja ja ja si todos sabemos como es goku ja ja ja) y se fueron a la montaña paoz Pan:hola hija como te fue en la escuela pregunto la cónyuge de mrs . Satan a su hija Videl:bueno ese niño malo dave, regreso y le quito las muñecas a una niña ireza. Pero yo se las quite y se las devolví a esa niña ireza, pero gohan y un niño llamado shampner le dieron un golpe doble muy fuerte. Y lograron que me soltara,lo acuse con la maestra maria y lo llevaron, a la oficina del director y ahí lo expulsaron de la escuela,porque era su segundo problema en la escuela. Por lo de haberme golpeado el primer día,de escuela alfin no me molestara mas dijo con notable alegría en su voz la futura heroína adolescente cuidad satán Pan :Que bueno hija, me alegra que ese niño malo dave ya no te moleste . Y me alegra tanto que mi pequeña videlita este haciendo nuevos amigos dijo alegre agarrándole las mejillas a su primogénita bueno hija, vamos a casa y se fueron a la casa clase media que tenían antes de que mrs . Satan ´´derrotara´´ a cell donde videl,vivió toda su niñez llegaron a su casa mrs. Satan entrenaba y videl lo miraba impresionada Videl: papa me enseñarías artes marciales pregunto la pequeña videl mrs. Satan: ja ja ja me temo, que no hija . Todavía eres demasiado pequeña para eso, ya sabes las reglas no iniciaras tu entrenamiento hasta que cumplas los 9 años mi tortita de chocolate así era como le decía a su hija, cuando era niña dijo el padre de videl mientras le agarraba las mejillas, a su hija Videl: pero papa debatió la pequeña videl Pan: escucha a tu padre hija debes entender, que tu padre lo dice por tu bien mi amor dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, a su hija Videl :Esta bien dijo resignada videl. Luego de eso almorzaron, y videl subió a su habitación Videl: Adiós mama adiós papa, dijo subiendo a su cuarto videl Pan y mrs al unisono : Adiós hija,te queremos mucho FIN DEL CAPITULO 2


	3. la cena

Unos día después, de que dave fuera expulsado de la escuela . Gohan y videl regresaron, a sus casas después de la escuela EN LA NOCHE EN CASA DE LOS SON Milk:Gohan hijo, ya conoces a esa, niña videl hace mas de 2 semanas . Y todavía no la conocemos,ni a ella ni a su familia. Que tal si le dices, que venga a cenar mañana con, su familia dijo emocionada la hija de ox Goku :Si hijo tu madre,tiene razón . Queremos conocer, a videl y a su familia dijo con bocado,en la boca el progenitor de gohan, a su hijo ( ja ja ja ese goku siempre tan glotón ja ja ja) Gohan: Ok hablare con videl, mañana para que venga a cenar mañana dijo terminando de cenar y nervioso,por la impresión que sus padres le den a videl,y a su familia Gohan :Bueno me voy a dormir. Estoy cansado, dijo bostezando, estirándose y yendo al cuarto que 5 años, mas tarde compartiría con su hermano menor,goten el hijo de goku y milk LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN LA ESCUELA Videl mis padres, quieren conocerte a ti, y a tus padres . Quieren que vallas a cenar, con tus padres en mi casa, esta noche dijo el hijo de milk videl Esta bien,gohan pero ¿ como encuentro,tu casa ? Pregunto la única hija de mrs. Satán Gohan :Sencillo ¿ conoces las montañas paoz ? Pregunto el primogénito de milk videl: Si respondió la única hija de pan gohan: Pues es la única, casa ahí dijo el azabache Videl:Ok Maestra maria:Buenos días niños saludo la ojinegra a sus alumnos Todos:Buenos días, maestra maria saludaron sin animo los alumnos, a su maestra. Y así continuo la clase hasta que, llego la hora de la salida Videl:Adiós gohan, nos vemos en la noche dijo abrazando a gohan Gohan: Nos vemos, en la noche videl dijo correspondiendo el abrazo Pan : Hola videl, hija ¿ que tal, la escuela hoy ? Pregunto la esposa de futuro campeón mundial a su hija Videl:Bien oye, mama ¿tu y papa,están libres esta noche? Pregunto la ojiazul a su mama Pan: Si hija ¿ por que? Pregunto,con una ceja levantada . La cónyuge de mrs . Satan a su primogénita Videl: Porque los padres, de gohan . Nos invitaron a una cena,para conocernos esta noche explico la pelinegra Pan: Ah ok hija, bueno vamos a casa . A decirle a tu papa, sobre la cena dijo la pelinegra, a su hija tomándole la mano, a su hija. Y se fueron a su casa Mrs. Satan : Hola hija hola,mi amor dijo el futuro campeón mundial . Abrazando a su hija y besando,en los labios a su esposa Pan:Mi amor,hoy tenemos una cena, con los padres de gohan. Busca algo elegante de tu armario ordeno dominante, la ojiverde a su esposo ( ja ja ja las mujeres somos dominantes ja ja ja) Mrs . Satan : Ok mi amor, dijo nervoso y con una gota estilo anime en la frente (ja ja ja pobre mrs . Satan) EN LA NOCHE EN LA CASA DE LOS SON gohan: bueno estoy vestido, ( el usaba un smokin negro con corbata roja ) milk : Bueno la cena esta lista ( ella usaba un vestido negro ajustado,estilo coctel, y tacones blancos ) ( si ya se milk no usaría algo así pero es lo que se me ocurrió) Goku: Bueno estoy listo (el usaba un smokin negro con corbata blanca) Y sonó el timbre milk abrió Pan:Buenas noches . Soy pan,la madre de videl (ella usaba un vestido rojo corazón,con tirantes,escote corazón con pliegues, y tacones negros)dijo mientras ponía su mano en forma de saludo milk correspondió el saludo,y mrs. satán dijo : Mrs . Satan : Hola soy mrs. Satan . El,padre de videl ( El usaba un smokin negro,con corbata negra) y puso su mano en forma,de saludo y milk correspondió el saludo y videl dijo : Videl : Hola,soy videl (ella usaba un vestido rosado de princesas y zapatillas blancas) dijo mientras ponía su mano en forma de saludo milk correspondió el saludo y dijo: Milk : Hola soy milk . La madre, de gohan por favor pasen y los 3 pasaron y se se sentaron a comer . Goku como siempre, no comía tragaba ( ja ja ja hay cosas que no cambian ja ja ja) esto hizo que videl,mrs. Satan,y pan abrieran los ojos como platos y pan pregunto: Pan:¿Hace cuanto,que no comes ? Pregunto impresionada pan Goku: Desde el,almuerzo ¿porque, preguntas? Dijo el azabache con comida en la boca (ja ja ja ese goku no tiene modales ja ja ja) Pan :Po por nada respondió nerviosa la ojiverde La cena transcurrió normal, pan y milk descubrieron que tenían cosas en común . Las 2 estaban casadas con artistas marciales,ambas eran las encargadas del hogar,ambas eran madres devotas y se hicieron amigas. Gohan y videl hablaban,tonterías de niños,goku y mrs. Satan hablaban de artes marciales y se hicieron amigos Mrs . Satan: Oye goku ¿peliarias,contra mi ? Pregunto el padre de videl Goku: Ah claro pensando ( oh por dios porque acepte este sujeto es un debilucho lo haré papilla ya se lo dejare ganar ) y salieron de la casa y comenzaron el combate Milk: Ah mi goku,siempre peleando nunca cambiara dijo riendo milk Pan: Mi esposo,tampoco cambiara dice también riendo pan El combate acabo luego de unos minutos. Goku se dejo ganar por mrs. Satan y los 2 volvieron a la casa Mrs . Satan : Ja ja ja te gane goku, eres un debilucho dijo presuntuosamente mrs . Satan (hay ese mrs. Satan tan presumido como siempre) Goku: Ah si ja ja ja,me ganaste pensando (si supiera que en realidad no gano) Milk.: Bueno la cena acabo . Un gusto conocerlos,espero verlos otra vez dijo emocionada la madre de gohan Mrs. Satan,pan,videl al unisono: Adiós un gusto conocerlos dijeron los 3 y se fueron,de la casa a la suya Milk:Gohan tu amiga,videl y sus padres son gentiles . Que bueno que te juntes,con buenas personas hijo bueno,ve a dormir hijo mañana tienes clases Gohan: Buenas noches, mama buenas noches,papa dijo bostezando y subiendo a su habitación Goku y milk al unisono : Buenas noches hijo EN LA CASA DE LOS SATAN Pan:Hija tu amigo gohan,y su familia parecen buenas personas. Que gusto y ese, niño gohan es muy inteligente. Aunque la forma de comer,de su padre es rara pero bueno, hija ve a dormir mañana tienes escuela Videl : Buenas noches mama, buenas noches papa dijo bostezando y subiendo a su habitación Pan y mrs . Satan al unisono: Buenas noches hija,que duermas bien te queremos mucho FIN DEL CAPITULO 3


	4. ¿ donde estas, gohan ?

Había pasado 1 año,desde que gohan ,videl,ireza y shampner se conocieron . Los 4 eran niños de 4 años y hoy, tenían clases pero alguien faltaba, si era gohan por razones que ustedes ya conocen. Y videl estaba preocupada Videl:Que pasara ¿ porque gohan,falto a clases ? El siempre viene,todos los días interrogo para si misma la ojiazul oye ireza ¿ tu sabes donde,esta gohan ? Pregunto la pelinegra a su amiga Ireza:Lamento decirte,pero no eh sabido nada de gohan, desde ayer respondió la rubia Videl: Hay cielos,shampner ¿ tu sabes , donde esta gohan ? Interrogo preocupada la primogénita de pan a su amigo Shampner : No lo,siento mucho videl respondió el rubio Videl: Hay por dios ¿ que le pasara,a gohan ? Interrogo preocupada para si misma la primogénita de mrs. Satan Maestra maria : Buenos días alumnos dijo la castaña Todos: Buenos,días maestra maria dijeron los alumnos Y así continuo la clase . Hasta que llego, la hora de la salida y videl seguía preocupada porque,gohan no fue a la escuela Pan : Hola hija ¿ que tal,la escuela ? Pregunto la pelinegra Videl : Bien mintió la única hija de pan a su progenitora Y se fueron , a su casa luego del almuerzo,llamo a milk Videl: Hola señora, milk llamaba para preguntarle ¿ porque gohan no, asistió a la escuela hoy ? Pregunto la única hija de mrs . Satan milk:Ah es que gohan,esta enfermo y no lo podía llevar así pensando ( demonios sabia que preguntarían por el pero no tan pronto ) Videl : A ok que gohan,se mejore pronto adiós dijo creyendo la mentira Milk : Adiós dijo colgando el teléfono . Aliviada de que,se creyera la mentira 2 semanas después EN LA ESCUELA Videl:No puede ser ¿ porque gohan no esta aquí ?pregunto la futura heroína adolescente de ciudad satán Maestra maria : Buenos días, clase dijo la ojinegra Todos: Buenos días maestra maria dijeron los alumnos, y la clase continuo aunque videl no le prestaba mucha atención llego la hora de la salida . Pan la busco y se la llevo, a la escuela luego del almuerzo,llamo a milk Videl: Hola señora ¿ porque gohan no fue a clases ? Pregunto videl Milk: A es que gohan,seguirá su educación en casa dijo nerviosa la cónyuge de goku Videl : ¿ QUEEEEEEEEEEE ?dio la futura justiciera exaltada Milk:Bueno adiós y colgó el teléfono En la noche videl, salio y fue a casa de gohan cuando fue a ver la ventana,del cuarto de gohan no vio nada y se preocupo . Cuando escucho los pasos de milk corrió y se fue a su casa, ese noche no pudo dormir bien no pudo pegar un ojo Videl: ¿ que pasaría,con gohan ? ¿ porque seguirá su educación,en su casa ? Pregunto para si misma la hija de pan FIN DEL CAPITULO 3 SE QUE FUE CORTO PERO ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS


	5. el regreso de gohan y una pelea

Había pasado 1 año desde, que gohan no asistía a la escuela. Videl seguía preocupada, todas las noches iba al cuarto de gohan, con la esperanza de encontrar a gohan . Pero siempre era igual, no estaba y comenzaba a acostumbrarse . Y sabia que milk, no le diría nada parecía que seria así por siempre hasta que una mañana en la escuela : Maestra maria : Buenos días, niños dijo la maestra Todos: Buenos días, maestra maria dijeron los alumnos Maestra maria : Bueno niños,hoy se reintegra un alumno, que estuvo ausente 1 año . Pasa gohan Gohan :Hola chicos . Tiempo, sin verlos dijo saludando alegre el discipulo de piccoro Maestra maria : Bueno gohan, estoy feliz de que vuelvas, de estudiar en casa . Bueno toma, asiento gohan obedeció Ireza: Valla gohan . Estabas desaparecido, que bueno que regresaste dijo abrazando a gohan Shampner : Genial amigo . Ya te, extrañaba mucho dijo estrechando la mano de gohan Videl : Genial gohan, estas aquí dijo alegre la pelinegra ¿ donde, estabas ? interrogo la ojiazul con una ceja levantada Gohan : Ah estudiaba en casa, pensando (ah no puede ser sabia que preguntaría por kamisama por favor que videl se la crea ) Videl : Ah ok pensando ( no me engañas gohan no soy tonta tarde o temprano me dirás la verdad eso te lo juro son gohan ) Y así continuo, la clase normalmente . Hasta que llego el recreo y videl le pregunto a gohan : Videl : Gohan dime la verdad ¿ donde estuviste, durante un largo año ? Interrogo la futura heroína adolescente de cuidad satán con una ceja levantada Gohan : Ya te dije videl . Estuve estudiando, en casa respondió extremadamente nervioso el futuro joven mas fuerte del planeta con una gota estilo anime en la frente y la mano detrás de la cabeza el sello distintivo de los son Videl : Bueno dijo no muy convencida, la primogénita de mrs . Satan Y así continuo la clase . Hasta que, llego la hora de que terminaran las clases . Gohan y videl, se fueron a sus hogares Pan.: Hola hija, ¿ como te fue, en la escuela hoy ? Pregunto la cónyuge de mrs . Satan a su primogénita Videl : Bien gohan regreso, dijo alegre la primogénita de pan a su progenitora Pan : Que bien hija, y ¿ porque estuvo ausente en la escuela, durante tanto tiempo ? Pregunto con una ceja levantada la progenitora de videl Videl : Dice que estuvo, estudiando en casa . Pero yo no le creo dijo seria la primogénita de pan y mrs . Satan Pan : Y ¿ por que no, le crees hija ? Interrogo confundida la cónyuge del futuro campeón mundial a su primogénita Videl : Porque todas, las noches . Yo iba a ver si, estaba en su casa y nunca lo encontraba . Y me pone mal, que me mienta y no cofie en mi, para decirme la verdad . Somos amigos y se supone, que los amigos se cuentan todo. Y no, se ocultan nada dijo con la cabeza baja y obvia tristeza en su voz Pan : Hay hija descuida . A veces en la, vida hay cosas que no se le pueden decir, ni a tu mejor amigo . Pero eso no significa, que no sea tu amigo dijo de forma maternal y acariciándole la mejilla a videl la esposa de mrs . Satan Videl : Esta bien, mama dijo aun un poco triste la única hija de pan Y se fueron a su casa Milk : Hola hijo ¿ que tal, la escuela ? Pregunto la esposa de goku Gohan: Bien mama . Me gusto mucho ver de nuevo a mis amigos, luego de un año. Aunque me preocupa mucho, que videl no se halla creído, lo de que pase el ultimo año estudiando en casa . Ella no es tonta dijo preocupado el primogénito de goku Milk : Descuida hijo . De seguro, se lo creyó por ahora no te preocupes . Vamos a casa y se fueron a casa dijo confiada la cónyuge de goku sin si quera imaginar que cierta niña de ojos azules,y cabello negro escucho todo . Porque su madre fue al baño, pan salio del baño y se fueron a su casa . Videl no le dijo nada ni a su mama ni a nadie, lo que oyó . Pensaba confrontar a gohan al día siguiente, esa noche fue a casa de gohan, a ver que pasaba allí. Se encontró con algo, increíble goku no estaba en casa . Ella sabia que goku, no trabajaba . Por lo que era imposible, que estuviese en un viaje de trabajo . Por lo, que tenia mas razones, para confrontar a gohan al día siguiente LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN LA ESCUELA Videl : Gohan tenemos, que hablar en el recreo . Tengo algo importante, que preguntarte dijo seria la pelinegra Gohan : Ok dijo confundido el azabache Maestra maria : Buenos días, alumnos dijo la castaña Todos : Buenos días, maestra maria dijeron todos Y así continuo, la clase normal . Hasta que, llego la hora del recreo Videl : Gohan tenemos, que hablar dijo muy seriamente la única hija de mrs . Satan Gohan : ¿ De que tenemos, que hablar videl ? Pregunto confundido el primogénito de milk Videl : Del hecho de que en realidad, no estabas estudiando en casa, durante un año. Y no me lo niegues, te escuche hablando con tu mama, ayer en la salida . Y del hecho de que tu papa, no esta en casa dijo la ojiazul Gohan : ¿ Como sabes, que mi padre no esta en casa ? Interrogo nervioso el primogénito de goku y milk Videl : Porque ayer fui a tu casa . Pero no me, intentes cambiar el tema . Respóndeme lo que te pregunte interrogo furiosa y muy exaltada la futura justiciera Gohan : Lo siento, mucho videl . Pero no puedo, responderte dijo triste el futuro hermano mayor de goten Videl : ¿ no confías,en mi ? Pregunto triste y enojada a la vez la vez la única hija de pan Gohan : Si confío en ti dijo el entonces único hijo de milk Videl :¡ ENTONCES ! Y ¿ PORQUE NO, ME LO DICES ? Pregunto exaltada, enojada , y triste a la vez la heredera de mrs . Satan Gohan : ¡ PORQUE NO PUEDO ! Respondió también exaltado, molesto, y triste a la vez el entonces único hijo de goku y milk Videl :¡ SI FUERAS MI AMIGO, COFIARIAS EN MI Y ME LO DIRIAS ! Dijo muy enojada la única hija de pan y mrs . Satan Gohan : ¡ SI FUERAS MI AMIGA, NO NECESITARIAS QUE TE DIJERA ! Dijo muy furioso el futuro gran sayaman Videl : ¡ BIEN ENTOCES, NO SOMOS AMIGOS ! Dijo muy furiosa videl Gohan : ¡ SUPONGO QUE ASI ES ! Dijo el discipulo de piccoro Videl : ¡ BIEN ! Dijo mas que furiosa con la cara roja de furia Gohan : ¡ BIEN! Dijo mas que enojado con la cara roja de furia también Videl : ¡ ADIOS PARA SIEMPRE GOHAN ¡ dijo yéndose Gohan : ¡ADIOS PARA SIEMPRE VIDEL ! Dijo también yéndose FIN DEL CAPITULO ¿ QUE, OPINAN? ¿ GOHAN Y VIDEL, SE RECONCILIARAN ? ¿ GOHAN LE DIRA, A VIDEL LA VERDAD ? SEPANLO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO


	6. una reconciliacion y un gran recuerdo

Y así paso 1 mes . Gohan y videl no se, dirigían la palabra . Era una tortura,para ambos se extrañaban demasiado pero ninguno quería ceder . Hasta que un día, gohan extrañaba, demasiado a videl . Y estaba completamente decidido, a decirle la verdad a videl . El estaba, muy nervioso . Como si, de una batalla se tratase . Aunque si era, una batalla. Una batalla, contra sus miedos Maestra maria : Hola buenos, días alumnos dijo con mucha alegría la maestra Todos : Buenos días, maestra maria dijeron todos los alumnos del salón sin nada de animo en sus voces y así continuo la clase . Pero gohan, a lo que menos le prestaba atención, era a la clase de la maestra maria . El estaba muy concentrado, pero en videl . En como le diría todo, pero lo que gohan no sabia, era que videl tampoco se concentraba, en la clase . Videl extrañaba demasiado, a gohan y recordó lo que su madre le dijo el día que gohan regreso a la escuela: FLASH BACK Pan : Hola hija ¿ como te fue, en la escuela hoy ? Pregunto la cónyuge de mrs . satán a su primogénita Videl : Bien gohan regreso, dijo alegre la primogénita de pan a su progenitora Pan : Que bien hija, y ¿porque estuvo ausente en la escuela, durante tanto tiempo ? Pregunto con una ceja levantada la progenitora de videl Videl : Dice que estuvo, estudiando en casa . Pero yo no le creo dijo seria la primogénita de pan y mrs . Satan Pan : Y ¿ por que no, le crees hija ? Interrogo confundida la cónyuge del futuro campeón mundial a su primogénita Videl: Porque todas, las noches . Yo iba a ver si, estaba en su casa y nunca lo encontraba . Y me pone mal, que me mienta y no confié en mi, para decirme la verdad. Somos amigos y se supone, que los amigos se cuentan todo . Y no, se ocultan nada dijo con la cabeza baja y obvia tristeza en su voz Pan : Hay hija descuida. A veces en la, vida hay cosas que no se le pueden decir, ni a tu mejor amigo . Pero eso no significa, que no sea tu amigo dijo de forma maternal y acariciándole la mejilla a videl la esposa de mrs . Satan Videl: Esta bien, mama dijo aun un poco triste la hija de pan FIN DEL FLASH BACK Videl fue sacada de sus pensamientos, por el sonido de la campana del recreo . Pero seguía, pensando que su madre tenia razón . Que el hecho, de que gohan no le pudiera decir ´´ eso ´´ no significaba, que no fuera su amigo. Estaba decidida, a disculparse con gohan . Iba caminando,sin fijarse en lo que hacia. Cuando choco con, cierto chico si era gohan y ella dijo : Videl : Lo siento, no vi por donde iba . Gohan dijo la futura heroína adolescente de ciudad satán Gohan : Videl dijo el primogénito de goku Gohan y videl al unisono : oye yo dijeron al unisono interrumpiéndose uno al otro haciendo que se rieran al unisono como hacia tiempo no lo hacían Videl : Gohan yo, quería disculparme . El que no me puedas decir, ´´ eso ´´ no significa, que no seas mi amigo se disculpo apenada la primogénita de pan Gohan :No videl,tienes razón . Los amigos deben, contarse todo te diré, la verdadera razón por la que no, estuve en la escuela por un año dijo el primogénito de milk Videl : No gohan, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres dijo la hija de mrs . Satan Gohan :No videl quiero hacerlo . Veras hace un año, llego una nave a la tierra . Era un hombre, llamado radits. Que decía ser, el hermano mayor de mi padre . Dijo que el y mi padre, venían de un planeta llamado vegita . Y que eran unos guerreros llamados sayajin , que iban por el universo en busca de planetas, habitables . Asesinaban a los seres vivos, que lo habitaban . Y luego lo vendían, y que el día que nació el planeta, fue destruido por un meteorito, y a mi padre lo enviaron, a la tierra en una nave . Y quiso que mi padre destruyera, la tierra junto a el y otros 2 sayajines que llegarían , dijo que el nombre de mi padre, es kakaroto . Cuando mi padre, se negó a destruir la tierra . Le pregunto, si se había golpeado la cabeza, de bebe o de niño, mi padre dijo que no . Pero el maestro de mi padre, el maestro roshi contó una historia, de que se callo y se golpeo de bebe . Entonces radits me tomo, y dijo que si mi papa no asesinaba a 100 personas, me mataría y me encerró en una nave . Mi padre y el señor piccoro me fueron a salvar, cuando radits golpeo a mi padre me enoje mucho, y rompí la nave y ataque a radits . Pero el se recupero y me golpeo y me dejo inconsciente . Cuando desperté el señor piccoro, me dijo que mi padre fue derrotado, y que yo debía sobrevivir en la nada 6 meses, y entrenar con el otros 6 meses, para la llegada de los otros dos sayajin . Luego de sobrevivir los 6 meses, y el entrenamiento de otros 6 meses, llegaron los sayajin en la batalla, me atacaron pero el señor piccoro se sacrifico por mi . Mi padre llego y derroto a uno, al ver la luna llena me transforme, en mono gigante y vegeta el otro sayajin huyo, y como muchos de nuestros, amigos fueron derrotados, viajamos a un planeta llamado namekusein. Que es el planeta de origen, del señor piccoro por esferas del dragon porque las esferas del dragon de aquí desparecieron, debido a que el señor piccoro murió y kamisama y el están unidos kamisama el creador de las, esferas del dragon también murió Videl : ¿ Que son las esferas, del dragon gohan ? Interrogo confundida y rascándose la cabeza la pelinegra Gohan : Las esferas, del dragon son 7 esferas, que contienen un dragon llamado sheng long ( así creo que se escribe no estoy demasiado segura que así sea ) que cumple cualquier deseo. Que pidas, incluso revivir a alguien . Ahí descubrimos que no, eramos los únicos que las querían . Vegeta, y un tirano malvado llamado frizer para el que vegeta y los otros sayajin trabajaban también las querían . Pero vegeta, lo traiciono . Y cuando frizer, llamo a las fuerzas especiales ginyu, nos tuvimos que aliar . Debido a que eran, mas fuertes que nosotros . Vegeta derroto a uno, y mi padre que llego luego de que lo, revivimos con las, esferas del dragon y el derroto los otros 4, luego peleamos contra frizer . No se si mi padre, lo derroto me tuve que ir y el planeta exploto, y no se si mi padre sobrevivió dijo con la cabeza baja y obvia tristeza en su voz en ese momento gohan esperaba que videl, se riera creyendo que era un chiste, se molestara creyendo que lo invento para no decirle la verdad o corriera asustada por lo que le dijo . Pero en vez de eso, ella lo abrazo y le dijo al oído : Videl : Gracias por decirme, la verdad . Señor sayajin dijo la ojiazul gohan correpondio el abrazo a videl le costo creerlo pero sabia que gohan, era muy honesto y no inventaría algo así y le creyó . Claro que videl, le pregunto a gohan muchas cosas como si fuera, una periodista . Pero el con gusto, las respondió todas . Ahora videl sabia todo, y eran mas unidos que antes si era posible . DIAS DESPUES Videl se había quedado, en casa de gohan para una piyamada . Pero no cualquier piyamada, era el cumpleaños numero 5 de gohan . Era una tradición, que llamaban piyamada de cumpleaños . Como no querían, que la celebración terminara con la, fiesta de cumpleaños . Era tradición, que el que no cumplía años, llegara antes de la fiesta y dejara su ropa, en la habitación del cumpleañero . Porque era tradición que la piyamada fuera, en casa del cumpleañero . Gohan y videl hicieron la piyamada, jugaron juegos, vieron películas, gohan le contaba a videl de sus aventuras en namekusein, eran las 12:00 am ( 00 : 00 am para los de horario militar ) milk se quedo dormida . Y gohan noto esto, normalmente acataba las, reglas siempre pero esa noche no . Tenia una sorpresa, para videl así que le dijo : Gohan : Videl ¿ quieres hacer algo, realmente divertido ? dijo en tono travieso el azabache Videl : Claro ¿ que se, te ocurre ? Pregunto curiosa la heredera de mrs . Satan Gohan : Sígueme videl dijo tomándole la mano Ambos se fueron, al jardín con cuidado de no despertar a milk. Videl seguía extremadamente, confundida . No sabia, que era lo que gohan planeaba . Pero confiaba mucho, en el y llegaron al jardín y gohan grito : Gohan : ¡ NUBE VOLADORA ! Grito con todas sus fuerzas Y la nube voladora, apareció y gohan se subió y le dijo a videl : Gohan : Videl satán ¿ quieres , volar conmigo ? Pregunto extendiendo su mano videl la tomo y comenzaron a volar con la nube voladora, para videl volar y ver las, estrellas y la luna tan de cerca era una experiencia nueva y placentera, era genial Videl : gohan esto es, muy divertido dijo jugando a ser el rey del mundo Gohan : ja ja ja si es genial verdad dijo alegre Y así pasaron 2 horas, gohan y videl se divertían mucho juntos como si solo fueran ellos dos en el mundo y el universo . Aunque adoraban eso ambos eran conscientes de que eran las 2: 00 am y regresaron a casa de gohan, por suerte milk no despertó . Ambos subieron, a la habitación de gohan . Aliviados de que milk, no los atrapara se acostaron en la, cama de gohan de forma tierna como una pareja Gohan : Buenas noches videl dijo quedándose dormido Videl : Buenas noches gohan dijo también quedándose dormido La mañana siguiente era el tan, esperado día de la semana el sábado eran las 9 : 00 am milk entro al cuarto de gohan Milk : Gohan videl, a comer el desayuno esta listo dijo despertando a ambos niños Gohan y videl al unisono : 5 minutos mas es sábado dijeron el par de pelinegros Milk : ja ja ja ok 5 minutos, pero sus desayunos se enfriaran dijo sin comprender el motivo del cansancio de ambos FIN DEL CAPITULO 6 ESPERO QUE LES GUSTARA Y AGUARDEN PRONTO ESCRIBIRE EL ROMANCE NOS LEEMOS LUEGO


	7. comienzo de los sentimientos

Y así pasaron 4 años . Gohan y videl, tenían 9 años eran unos meses antes, de la llegada de los androides . Gohan a veces faltaba, a la escuela para entrenar con piccoro y goku . A milk no le agradaba pero no había opción a ireza, y shampner les decía la excusa de que, estudiaba en casa, estaba enfermo, o el carro se daño y no lo pudieron traer . Pero a videl a quien le contó todo, le decía la verdad y ella lo mantenía informado de exámenes y exposiciones, que la maestra dejo . Videl nunca faltaba, pero una mañana en la escuela : Maestra sofia : Buenos días, alumnos dijo la maestra ( era una joven de 25 años pelirroja de cabello hasta los hombros,de ojos verdes, y un vestido violeta hasta la rodilla con flores y tirantes y zapatos negros bajos ) Todos : Buenos días, maestras sofia dijeron sin animo los alumnos Gohan : Shampner ¿ has visto, a videl ? Pregunto con una ceja levantada el primogénito de goku Shampner :No y hoy no, vino a clases . Me preocupa ella no es, de faltar a la escuela dijo preocupado el rubio Gohan : Si tienes, razón me preocupa mucho ireza ¿ sabes por que videl, no vino a clases ? Pregunto el primogénito de milk muy preocupado Ireza : No me preocupa mucho, que no viniera a clases dijo la rubia Maestra sofia : ¿ Tienen algo que compartir, con toda la clase ? Pregunto enojada la pelirroja Gohan ireza y shampner al unisono : No, maestra maria dijeron muy apenados el trío de niños La clase continuo normal . Hasta que llego la hora de la salida, a gohan como ya estaba grande, lo dejaban irse solo, volando a su casa . Al llegar pregunto si podía, ir a casa de videl dijeron que si y se fue . Al llegar a casa de videl le pregunto : Gohan : Videl ¿ porque no, fuiste a clases hoy ? Pregunto confundido el primogénito de goku y milk con una ceja levantada y rascándose la cabeza Videl : A mi mama, le diagnosticaron cáncer de páncreas . Esta hospitalizada dijo llorando la primogénita de pan, gohan la abrazo y le dijo : Gohan : Descuida videl, tu madre de se curara . Y estará contigo dijo una ´´ mentira blanca´´ el hijo de goku . Quien a pesar de su corta edad sabia, que era una enfermedad grabe y que pocas posibilidades, había de que la madre de videl sobreviviera . Quería que su amiga estuviera bien, hasta que pan ´´partiera de este mundo´´ Videl : ¿ Lo prometes ? Pregunto sollozando la primogénita de mrs . Satan quien no tenia un pelo de tonta a pesar de su corta edad sabia que su madre moriría . Y que gohan también lo sabia, y solo intentaba hacerla sentir mejor Gohan : Lo prometo dijo sintiéndose culpable por mentir el hijo de milk Gohan : Videl ¿ quieres quedarte, a dormir en mi casa ? Pregunto amablemente el pelinegro Videl : ¿ Que pero no, tenias que entrenar con piccoro y tu padre para la llegada de los androides ? Yo solo seria un estorbo dijo la primogénita de pan y mrs . Satan con voz apagada por llorar Gohan : No serias un estorbo videl . Practicas artes marciales, desde el año pasado dijo sonriendo amablemente el hijo de goku y milk Videl : No lo se, gohan soy fuerte . Pero no soy nada, comparada con ustedes dijo la única hija de pan con voz triste Gohan : No videl, yo insisto ven a mi casa . Así tu papa se quedara, con tu mama en el hospital . Y haremos a una piyamada, para alegrarte pero por favor ya no, llores dijo secándole las lágrimas a videl el futuro joven mas fuerte del planeta aquella escena se le pareció a la que paso al revés el día que se conocieron en el preescolar . Salvo que gohan ese día lloraba por una tontería , y ese momento videl lloraba por una razón valida Videl : Esta bien gohan, llamare a mi padre tomo su celular y llamo a mrs . Satan Videl : Hola papa, llamaba para preguntar ¿ puedo quedarme a dormir, en casa de gohan esta noche ? Pregunto la única hija de mrs . Satan a su padre mrs . Satan : Claro hija, que la pases bien fingió tranquilidad mrs . Satan quien estaba preocupado por su esposa . Pero no quería, preocupar a su hija Videl : Adiós papa dijo la futura heroína adolescente de cuidad satán quien conocía muy bien a su padre y sabia que solo fingía tranquilidad para no preocuparla mrs . Satan : Adiós hija dijo mrs . Satan a su hija luego colgó el teléfono Gohan y videl se fueron a casa de gohan . Allí gohan entrenaba con piccoro y goku, videl miraba impresionada y cuando el entrenamiento acabo videl le pregunto a gohan : Videl : Gohan ¿ me enseñarías, esos ataques ? Pregunto tímida y en voz baja la pelinegra Gohan : Claro videl comencemos dijo gohan Gohan se quedo impresionado, con la facilidad con la que videl aprendió el kame hame ha, kaioken , kienzan y a volar el entrenamiento acabo cuando milk grito Milk :Gohan videl a cenar, la cena esta lista grito la esposa de goku Gohan y videl cenaron . Después fueron al cuarto de gohan, vieron películas, jugaron juegos cuando los adultos se quedaron dormidos, como en el cumpleaños 5 de gohan tomaron la nube voladora . Pero luego de unas horas videl olvido agarrarse de gohan, y se callo se hubiera caído si gohan no hubiese volado para rescatarla . Pero como videl caía muy rápido, y al tomar a videl la velocidad lo arrastro al suelo, al aterrizar videl callo al piso . Y gohan callo cerca de ella a 5 centímetros de sus labios, ambos se sonrojaron mucho tanto que cualquiera podría confundir sus mejillas con 4 manzanas o tomates sus corazones latían tan rápido que sonaban como tambores, sus respiraciones eran intensas ninguno de los 2 sabia porque se sentían bien así al ser niños, no sabían que lo que sentían era amor . Permanecieron así hasta que gohan pregunto : Gohan : Videl ¿ estas bien ? Pregunto separándose de ella ayudándola a levantarse aun muy sonrojado y con el corazón a 1000 el futuro gran sayaman Videl : Si gohan, estoy bien gracias a ti dijo también muy sonrojada y con el corazón a 1000 la ojiazul Gohan : Bueno hay que, ir a casa . Señorita videl dijo sonriendo subiendo a la nube voladora y extendiendo la mano videl la tomo y fueron a casa de gohan pero al llegar, cierto hombre sayajin de cabello negro los descubrió si era goku y este pregunto : Goku : Gohan videl ¿ que hacen despiertos, a esta hora ? Y ¿ porque tomaron, la nube voladora sin permiso ? Pregunto molesto el padre de gohan Gohan : Lo siento mucho papa, es que videl y yo queríamos pasear juntos por favor no le digas a mama suplico muy apenado el azabache Goku : Ah ya veo , con que los 2 estaban en un paseo romántico dijo pícaramente guiñando un ojo goku . Si no se gustaran solo hubiesen dicho que era un paseo de amigos, de forma calmada . Pero como se gustaban ambos se sonrojaron a la quinta potencia y dijeron : Gohan y videl al unisono : ¡ SOMOS NIÑOS DE 9 AÑOS NO TENEMOS EDAD PARA ESO ! Dijeron muy exaltados los 2 pelinegros Goku : Y milk y yo, también eramos niños . Como sea no diré nada dijo de forma cómplice goku Gohan : Como sea dijo fastidiado el niño de cabello azabache Gohan y videl, subieron al cuarto de gohan . Antes cuando no se, gustaban no se sentían raros durmiendo en la misma cama . Pero ahora que si se sonrojaron al acostarse, esa noche tardaron en quedarse dormidos, y cuando lo hicieron empezaron a soñar lo mismo EN EL SUEÑO DE GOHAN Y VIDEL Aparecían gohan y videl, esa noche cuando videl se callo y quedaron a 5 centímetros de distancia pero esta vez algo era diferente . Ambos se fueron acercando mas y mas y se besaron, y gohan le tomo las manos a videl y le dijo : Gohan : Te amo videl, te amo con todo mi ser . Estas siempre en mi mente se que somos niños pero ¿ quieres ser mi novia ? Pregunto nervioso el niño de los ojos azabaches Videl : Si gohan quiero ser tu novia, ambos se volvieron a besar FIN DEL SUEÑO Gohan y videl despertaron, al mismo tiempo Gohan : Te amo videl dijo inconscientemente al mismo tiempo que videl dijo : Videl : Te amo videl por suerte ambos estaban entre dormidos y despiertos y pensaban que lo que oyeron fue un sueño ambos volvieron a dormir . Luego de un tiempo milk los llamo a desayunar, ninguno sabia que significaban esos sueños. FIN DEL CAPITULO 7 ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO NOS LEEMOS LUEGO


	8. la muerte de pan

Y así paso un año, gohan y videl habían confirmado sus sentimientos por el otro . Pero pensaban, que el otro solo los veía como un amigo . Además algo mas se interponía, algo que paso un día de escuela Maestra oriana : Buenos días niños dijo la maestra ( era una mujer de poco mas de 30 años rubia de larga cabellera, de ojos marrones, blusa rosada normal, pantalones capri, y zapatos rosados de tacón ) Todos : Buenos días maestra oriana dijeron los alumnos La clase continuo normal . Y luego llego la tan esperada hora, de recreo y aunque gohan, videl, ireza y shampner eran amigos todos, de vez en cuando a videl e ireza les gustaba, reunirse solo ellas dos y hablar de cosas de chicas . Igual gohan y shampner les gustaba reunirse, solos y hablar de cosas de chicos y ese día era de esos CON VIDEL E IREZA Reza : Videl ¿ guardarías, un secreto mio ? Pregunto la rubia a su amiga Videl : Claro ireza, somos amigas . ¿ Cual es, el secreto ? Pregunto interesada la primogénita de pan Ireza : Gohan me gusta soltó la bomba la rubia bomba que realmente le estallo en la cara a la primogénita de mrs . Satan pues ella también estaba enamorada de gohan Videl : Wow que gran noticia, amiga descuida . No diré nada dijo haciendo una sonrisa falsa fingiendo alegría por su amiga mientras que por dentro moría la primogénita de pan y mrs . Satan Ireza : A si, es que es tan guapo, inteligente, y dulce dijo la rubia con cara de enamorada Videl : A si gohan es genial dijo sonriendo falsamente la única hija de pan pensando ( gohan de verdad me gusta es tan dulce,inteligente, amable, bondadoso y de buen corazón pero ireza es mi amiga y si le gusta me olvidare de el ojala le hubiera dicho a ireza que gohan me gustaba antes pero no eso seria peor porque yo me siento horrible si hubiera hecho eso seria ella la que estaría en mi lugar ademas gohan solo me ve como su amiga ah adiós gohan ah dende ayudame por favor) CON GOHAN Y SHAMPNER Shampner : Gohan ¿ guardarías un, secreto mio ? Pregunto el rubio a su amigo Gohan : Claro shampner, somos amigos . ¿ Cual es el secreto ? Pregunto curioso el primogenito de goku Shampner : Me gusta videl dijo el rubio en ese momento a gohan se le partio el corazon en 2 deseaba que cell fuera revivido y lo matara queria que la tierra se lo tragara debido que a el tambien le gustaba videl Gohan : Wow que gran noticia, amigo descuida . No dire nada dijo sonriendo falsamente fingiendo alegria mientras que se podria por dentro el primogenito de milk Shampner : A si, es tan linda, inteligente, decidida, segura de si misma dijo el rubio con cara de enamorado Gohan : Asi es videl es fantastica pensando ( videl me gusta mucho es tan inteligente, intrepida, aventurera, fuerte pero shampner es mi amigo y si le gusta me olvidare para siempre de ella ojala le hubiera dicho a shampner que videl me gusta antes no eso seria aun peor porque yo me siento espantoso y si le hubiera dicho que videl me gustaba antes seria aun peor y seria el que se encontraria en mi situacion ademas videl solo me ve como su amigo ahhhhh adios para siempre videl dende ayudame por favor) Las clases terminaron . Gohan y videl se fueron a sus casas, solos debido a que ya tenian 10 años EN LA NOCHE EN CASA DE LOS SATAN Videl tenia una pesadilla EN EL SUEÑO DE VIDEL Se encontraba ella con la niñez, recien superada se veia de 16 17 o 18 años y veia a gohan de la misma edad que ella Videl : Gohan yo queria decirte , que tu me gustas dijo apenada y sonrojada la pelinegra Gohan : Ja ja ja tu crees, que yo me fijaria en una chica como tu . Ja ja ja yo solo te quiero como amiga ademas mirate eres menos femenina que un luchador profecional, y ademas yo ya tengo novia y aparecio ireza tambien con la niñez superada y de pronto los vio vestidos como marido y mujer con anillos de compromiso . Y se besaron frente a ella era una tortura se queria morir pero lo que no sabia era que en casa de los son gohan tambien tenia una pesadilla EN EL SUEÑO DE GOHAN Se veia a el, con la niñez superada y en frente a videl . Que tambien habia superado la niñez Gohan : Videl, tu me gustas mucho dijo nervioso y sonrojado el azabache Videl : Ja ja ja crees que yo me fijaria en un chico como tu . Eres un sentimental, y afeminado yo solo te quiero como amigo, ademas tengo novio y aparecio shampner tambien con la niñez superada y de pronto los vio vestidos como marido y mujer . Y se besaron justo frente a el, era horrible seguia diciendo no no no tanto en el sueño como en la vida real y desperto muy exaltado gritando Gohan : ! NOOOOOOOOOOOO ! Desperto gritando despertando a su hermano bebe goten de un año haciendo que este llore, despertando a milk haciendo que esta entre a la habitacion de sus hijos Milk : ¡ GOHAN DESPERTASTE A TU HERMANO ! Grito muy enojada la esposa del difunto goku Gohan : Lo siento, mucho mama dijo apenado el pelinegro Milk : Descuida fue un mal, sueño dijo mesiendo a goten haciendo que este se calme dejandolo en la cuna, y llendo a su cuarto EN LA CASA DE LOS SATAN Videl desperto, al mismo tiempo que gohan . Exaltada y horrorisada, por lo que vio a ireza y gohan vestidos como marido y mujer besandose y desperto gritando Videl : ¡ NOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! Desperto gritando muy exaltada videl despertando a mrs . Satan quien era el unico adulto en la casa . Debido a que, pan estaba en el hospital muriendo noticia que darian mañana, en la mañana . Mrs. Satan entro al cuarto de videl muy preocupado mrs . Satan : Videl hija ¿ estas, bien ? Pregunto preocupado el campeon del mundo a su hija Videl : Si papa, estoy bien . Solo fue un mal sueño dijo mas calmada la ojiazul mrs . Satan : Esta bien hija, si me necesitas estoy en mi cuarto dijo de forma paternal y llendo a su cuarto Gohan y videl tardaron, pero se quedaron dormidos . La mañana siguiente en la escuela Gohan : ¿ Donde, esta videl ? ¿ porque no, vino a la escuela ? Se preguntaba el azabache Shampner : No lo se, me preocupa mucho que no viniera a la escuela . Ella no es asi dijo precupado el rubio por la chica que le gusta Ireza : Yo tampoco, se donde esta dijo preocupada por su amiga la rubia Maestra oriana : Buenos dias, alumnos dijo la maestra Todos : Buenos dias, maestra oriana dijeron los alumnos Y asi continuo la clase. Pero gohan , a lo que menos le prestaba atencion, era a la clase . Recordaba que la ultima vez, que videl falto a la escuela fue cuando a su madre le diacnosticaron cancer de pancreas, y fue hospitalizada . Entonces penso lo peor, y su presentimiento era cierto. Y en ese momento, necesitaba estar con videl, mas que nunca . Acabaron las clases, gohan se fue volando a casa de videl . Y al entrar y verla llorando, lo supo todo solo se miraron . Pero esas miradas lo decian todo, gohan la abrazo y le pregunto Gohan : ¿ Cuando, paso ? Pregunto aun abrazandola Videl : Anoche entendiendo la pregunta de su amigo que solo tenia dos palabras llorando Gohan : Lo siento, mucho dijo el azabache Videl : Descuida, se que iba a pasar dijo sollosando y secandole las lagrimas Gohan : Descuida, yo senti lo mismo cuando mi padre murio el año pasado . Pero descuida, ella siempre estara contigo dijo animandola y secandole una lagrima de la barbilla haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran Gohan : ¿ Cuando, te enteraste ? Pregunto el amigo de shampner Videl : En la mañana dijo muy triste y miro a gohan a esos ojos azabache, que le encantaban . Y tenia esa amabilidad y dulzura, que la enamoraron no habia duda no podia estar mas enamorada de gohan . Y gohan por su parte miraba esos ojos azules, que lo derretian y lo volvian loco y al mirarse fijamente a los ojos se sonrojaron, y gohan pregunto Gohan: ¿ Quieres pasar la, noche en mi casa para animarte ? Pregunto amablemente el azabache Videl : Claro ademas, mi papa me dijo que estaria planeando el funeral de mi mama . Y no estaria en casa, no le molestara dijo la pelinegra Videl, paso esa noche en casa de gohan . Hicieron lo de siempre, ver peliculas, conversar, jugar juegos, y tomar la nube voladora, la mañana siguiente Gohan y videl desayunaban, mientras milk atendia a goten . Quien a pesar de tener 1 año, todavia no hablaba pero esa mañana paso Videl : Señora milk ¿ puedo, tener a goten un segundo ? Pregunto videl Milk : Claro , solo ten cuidado y le dio a goten gohan tomo el telefono y grabo en secreto videl lo mesio, jugo con el a ya te vi cuando goten dijo Goten : Cuñada dijo sus primeras palabras bebe goten esto hizo que gohan y videl se sonrojan mucho, y milk dijo Milk : Ahhhhhhh mi bebe dijo sus primeras palabras dijo muy feliz milk tomando a goten y dijo ojala lo hubiera grabado Gohan : En realidad, yo lo grabe dijo gohan milk tomo el telefono y se fue a hacer millones de copias ( ja ja ja esa milk es tan obsesiva ) FIN DEL CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTARA


	9. el regreso de los sentimientos

Pasaron 6 años . Gohan y videl tenian 16 años, eran 3 meses despues de la batalla contra majing boo . Ambos habian, superado sus sentimientos por el otro . O eso pensaban ellos, pero la verdad es que aun se gustaban inconscientemente un dia luego de la escuela en casa de los son ellos cenaban Milk : Gohan ¿ como te fue, en la escuela hoy ? Pregunto la conyugue de goku Gohan : Bien mama dijo comiendo o mejor dicho tragando su comida el hijo mayor del matrimonio son Milk : Que bien, hijo y ¿ que tal, las cosas con la chica que te gusta ? Por cierto ¿ Ya compro, el vestido de novia para cuando se casa contigo ? Prgunto picara la madre de gohan a su hijo Gohan : Quien que videl, ella no me gusta . Solo la, quiero como amiga y no nos, vamos a casar dijo muy exaltado y atragantandose con la comida el primogenito de goku Goku : No lo se, hijo yo diria que si te gusta si no ¿ porque arriesgaste, tu identidad convirtiendote en super, sayajin para protegerla en el torneo de artes marciales? Pregunto tragando la comida picaramente el padre de gohan Gohan : ¡ VIDEL, NO ME GUSTA ! Dijo muy exaltado el primogenito milk Goku, goten y milk al unisono : Si claro dijeron sarcasticamente los tres La cena transcurrio con, esa clase de bromas . El pobre gohan, no soportaba las burlas de su familia . En cuanto, termino de cenar se fue a su cuarto a dormir LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN LA SECUNDARIA Profesor: Buenos dias, jovenes ( era el profesor que se veia en la saga de majing boo ) dijo el profesor Todos : Buenos, dias profesor dijeron sin mucho animo los alumnos Cuando llego, la hora del receso, ireza le dijo a videl Ireza : Oye videl, tu sabes que gohan me gusta desde lo 10 años Videl : Si dijo confundida la primogenita de la difunta pan confundida de a donde queria llegar su amiga Ireza : Bueno eh decido, que hoy me le voy a declarar dijo emocionada la rubia Videl : Ah genial . Que genial amiga dijo fingiendo emocion por su amiga pensando ( ¿ porque me, senti tan mal ? Digo yo ya supere mis sentimientos por gohan ¿ cierto ? ) CON GOHAN Y SHAMPNER Shampner: Gohan, tu sabes que videl me gusta desde los 10 años dijo el rubio Gohan : Si dijo confundido el primogenito de goku confundido acerca de a donde queria llegar su amigo Shampner : Bueno hoy, me le voy a declarar dijo emocionado el rubio Gohan : Ah que bien amigo dijo finjiendo alegria el primogenito de milk pensando ( ¿ porque, me siento mal ? Es decir yo ya no siento nada por videl ¿ verdad ? ) Cuando las clases acabaron, videl recivio una llamada de la policia . Que habian, secuestrado unos niños en el centro . Videl fue pero le esperaba algo, que no estaba preparada para afrontar Criminal : Ja ja ja con que ya llegaste mocosa . Preparate para, morir joven dijo el criminal con una risa malefica Videl: Ya lo veremos . Maldito, anciano dijo mofandose videl cuando el criminal, inicio a dispararle . Videl, esquivo todas las balas, cuando el criminal le lanzo una bomba mas fuerte, que todas las que videl habia recivido . Apenas logro, esquivarla y quedo grabemente herida EN CASA DE LOS SON Gohan, tenia el presentimiento de que videl estaba en problemas . No sabia porque Gohan : Por dios, videl esta en problemas pero ¿ porque ? Ella es muy fuerte, siempre ah peleado contra criminales, no importa necesita mi ayuda sin mas presiono el boton de su reloj convirtiendose en el gran sayaman, aunque muchos ya sabian su identidad . Volo siguiendo el ki de videl, quien por suerte era fuerte y no murio, por ende seguia teniendo ki llego al centro y vio al criminal golpeando a videl Gohan : ¿ Que le hace a esa señorita, maleante ? Pregunto molesto con su voz del gran sayaman Criminal : Lo que, se merece que le hagan dijo con voz aterradora, acto seguido le lanzo la bomba que le lanzo a videl . Pero a gohan , no le hicieron nada lo vencio facilmente . Y luego fue con los niños los libero, luego fue con videl y le dio una cemilla, del ermitaño y se curo y ella le dijo Videl : Muchas gracias gohan dijo alegre Gohan : De nada, señorita videl dijo Cuando aparecieron,ireza y shampner quienes paseaban por ahi . Y al ver al gran sayaman, sabian que era gohan Ireza y shampner al unisono : ¿ Que , paso ? Preguntaron ambos rubios Videl : Un criminal, me arrogo una bomba . Yo quede, muy mal herida por suerte, gohan me rescato dijo alegre ireza y shampner se miraron, entonces ireza se llevo a videl y shampner a gohan CON VIDEL E IREZA Ireza : Videl quiero que seas honesta ¿ a ti te, gusta gohan ? Pregunto la rubia Videl : ¿ Por que preguntas, eso ? Respondio la pregunta de su amiga con otra pregunta Ireza : Porque, vi como lo miras respondeme dijo un poco enojada la rubia Videl : Yo creo que si dijo apenada Ireza : Videl ¿ por que no me, lo dijiste antes ? Pregunto decepcionada la rubia Videl : Porque a ti tambien, te gusta . Y no queria, que te sientas mal dijo Ireza : Descuida, eres mi amiga . Me gusta, pero si a ti tambien te dejare el camino libre dijo Videl : Muchas gracias ireza y ambas se abrazaron CON GOHAN Y SHAMPNER Shampner : Dime la verdad ¿ te gusta, videl ? Pregunto el rubio Gohan : ¿ Por que preguntas, eso shampner ? Respondio la pregunta de su amigo con otra pregunta Shampner : Por como, la salvaste ariesgando, tu vida respondeme dijo el rubio un poco molesto Gohan : Yo creo que si dijo apenado y sonrojado Shampner : ¿ Porque, no me lo dijiste antes ? Pregunto triste el rubio Gohan : Porque tambien , te gusta . Y no queria, que te sientas mal respondio Shampner : Entiendo, descuida . Si videl te, gusta lo aceptare . Aunque ella tambien, me gusta dijo y ambos se abrazaron FIN DEL CAPITULO ADIOS NOS LEEMOS LUEGO


	10. notas de admiradores secretos

Esa noche, ireza, videl, gohan y shampner tuvieron una noche de amigos . Vieron peliculas, jugaron juegos, luego ireza y videl se fueron a hacer una, piyamada de chicas a la mansion satan . Y gohan y shampner fueron a casa, de gohan a hacer una piyamada de chicos CON VIDEL E IREZA Ireza : Y videl ¿ desde cuando, te gusta gohan ? Pregunto picaramente la rubia Videl : Desde que, teniamos 9 años dijo apenada y sonrojada la primogenita de mrs . Satan Ireza : Y ¿ cuando, piensas decircelo ? Pregunto picara la rubia Videl :¡ NUNCA ! Gohan solo, me ve como amiga . Si me le declaro, me rechazara y perdere su amistad dijo muy triste la primogenita de la difunta pan Ireza : Ah amiga tienes que decircelo . Te corresponda o te rechaze, te sentiras bien si le dices, que te gusta dijo animando a su a amiga la rubia Videl : ¡ NO ¡ dijo enojada la unica hija de mrs . Satan Ireza : Vamos videl, tienes que hacerlo dijo motivadora la rubia Videl : ¡ NUNCA JAMAS DE LOS JAMACES ! Gohan morira , sin saber que alguna vez me gusto dijo la unica hija de la difunta pan Ireza : Vamos videl . Prometeme, que almenos lo pensaras dijo la rubia a su amiga Videl : Esta bien dijo resignada la primogenita de mrs. Satan y la difunta pan CON GOHAN Y SHAMPNER Shampner : Y gohan ¿ desde cuando, te gusta videl ? Pregunto picaro el rubio Gohan : Desde que teniamos, 9 años respondio apenado y sonrojado el primogenito de goku Shampner : Y ¿ cuando piensas, decirle a videl que te gusta ? Pregunto picaro el rubio Gohan : ¡ JAMAS ! Videl solo, me ve como un amigo . Si le digo que me gusta, me rechazaria . Y perderia su amistad, hasta podria reirse de mi dijo triste el primogenito de milk Shampner : A gohan, te le tienes que declarar a videl . Le gustes o no, te sentiras mejor si sabe que le gustas dijo animando a su amigo el rubio Gohan : Nunca no quiero, que me rechaze dijo triste el primogenito de goku y milk Shampner : Prometeme que al menos, lo pensaras dijo animando a su amigo el rubio Gohan : Esta bien, lo pensare dijo resignado el hijo mayor de goku Shampner : Mas te vale, o si no yo lo hare dijo burlandose y riendose el rubio Gohan : Que ni se, te ocurra dijo siguiendo el juego tambien riendose el hijo mayor de milk Y luego de un rato, se fueron a dormir . Al igual, que ireza y videl gohan y videl tuvieron el mismo sueño EN EL SUEÑO DE GOHAN Y VIDEL Aparecen gohan y videl . Uno frente al otro Gohan : Videl tu tu tu me gustas mucho ¿ quieres ser, mi novia ? Dijo nervioso y sonrojado el hermano mayor de goten tomandole las manos de videl Videl : Claro que, quiero ser tu novia gohan y sin mas se dieron un apasionado beso y despues, aparecieron ellos se veian de 18 años . Y gohan tomaba, las manos de videl sacaba una caja de terciopelo se arrodillaba y le decia Gohan : Videl ya llevamos, 2 años de novios . Y te amo, con toda el alma eres mi vida, mi cielo, mi mundo, mi todo se que somos jovenes pero videl satan ¿ quieres ser, mi esposa ? Pregunto el azabache sacando el anillo de la caja ( era un anillo con una piedra en forma de corazon, rosada ) asustado de que videl dijera no porque son jovenes Videl : ¡ SI ! Dijo muy contenta la pelinegra poniendose el anillo, y besando a su novio y ahora prometido apasionadamente y luego, aparecieron los 2 parecian de 20 años Videl : Gohan estoy embarazada dijo la ojiazul asustada de que gohan la dejara, o le pidiera que abortara porque eran jovenes Gohan : ¡ ENSERIO ! Dijo emocionado el azabache besando a su esposa apasionadamente Luego aparecen ellos, parecian de 21 años y videl tenia una niña, en los brazos que era identica a ella pero con los ojos negros de gohan Gohan : ¿ Y como, la llamaremos ? Pregunto el joven padre primeriso Videl : Pensaba llamarla pan . Como mi madre ¿ que, opinas ? Pregunto la joven madre primersa Gohan : Por mi bien dijo alegre el padre primeriso FIN DEL SUEÑO Despertaron al mismo tiempo, muy exaltados por sus sueños Gohan : Te amo videl dijo inconcietemente al despertar, por suerte para el su amigo shampner estaba dormido . Si estuviese despierto se abria burlado de el EN CASA DE LOS SATAN Videl : Te amo gohan dijo al despertar inconsientemente , por suerte su amiga ireza estaba dormida . Si estuviese despierta, se hubiese puesto de picara acerca de, que gohan se le presenta hasta en sueños EN CASA DE LOS SON Milk : Gohan shapner a desayunar dijo la madre de gohan y goten Gohan y shapner, se levantaron y fueron a desayunar . Luego del desayuno, salieron a ver a videl e ireza para ir al centro comercial, llegaron al centro comercial Ireza : Hola chicos dijo alegre la rubia Gohan y shapner al unisono : Hola chicas dijeron alegres los amigos Fueron al cine, a ver una pelicula . Luego almorzaron, y fueron a los videojuegos . Despues fueron a la feria, se subieron a todos los juegos y se tomaron fotos en la montaña rusa gohan casi vomita ( ja ja ja pobre gohan ) La noche los atrapo . Se fueron sus casas, gohan y videl pensaban en el otro . Ambos inundaban, los pensamientos del otro EN CASA DE LOS SON Gohan : Ah videl inundas mi mente, eres mi musa cuando veo tus hermosos ojos azules veo el cielo . Cuando veo tus labios veo, lo que mas añoro tener sobre mis labios, cuando veo tus manos veo lo que mas añoro tocar, cuado te veo a ti veo a quien mas deseo ver en el dia, cuando siento tu aroma siento mi olor favorito un momento eso no es malo y busco hasta que encontro un papel y escribio **Querida** **videl** **:** C **uando veo tus labios veo lo que mas añoro tocar con mis labios . Cuando veo tus hermosos ojos azules veo, el cielo** **. Cuando veo tus manos, veo lo que mas añoro tocar, cuando huelo tu aroma huelo mi olor favorito . inundaste mi mente, eres mi musa mi inspiracion . Pienso en ti todo el tiempo, desde la mañana cuando me levanto hasta la noche cuando me duermo , cuando te veo veo a la persona que mas añoro ver en el dia, por la que me levanto todas las mañanas te necesito como, el aire que respiro . Cuando estoy contigo mi corazon late tanto, que parece que quiere salir de mi pecho y unirse con tu corazon te amo con mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi mente te ama tu admirador secreto** guardo la nota y se quedo dormido EN CASA DE LOS SATAN Videl le escrbia una nota de admiradora secreta **Querido gohan : Te eh amado por mucho tiempo, cuando veo tus ojos me derrito . Cuando me miras, siento una centena de mariposas danzando, en mi estomago . Cuando estoy contigo, mis rodillas se debilitan, cuando sonries mi corazon late tan fuerte que suena como tambor . Cuando sonries, mi corazon se ilumina, tan solo con verte todo mi cuerpo se estremese . Cuando estas cerca de mi, no pienso en nada mas que en ti . Sueño contigo cada noche, tu hermosa mirada me pone de rodillas . Añoro estar, contigo todos los dias de mi vida te ama tu admiradora secreta** la guardo y se fue a dormir UNOS DIAS DESPUES EN LA SECUNDARIA Gohan dejo la nota, en el casillero de videl antes de que comenzaran las clases, era lunes todos los estudiantes, odian ese dia exepto el era el dia que, espero para que videl supiera lo que siente por ella . Videl dejo su nota de admiradora, secreta y se fue a su salon Profesor : Buenos dias jovenes dijo el profesor Todos : Buenos dias profesor dijeron todo los alumnos del salon La clase continuo, normal cuando acabo todos debian, ir a sus casilleros CON GOHAN El abrio su casillero y encontro la nota que decia : **Querido gohan : Te eh amado por mucho tiempo, cuando veo tus ojos me derrito . Cuando me miras, siento una centena de mariposas danzando, en mi estomago . Cuando estoy contigo, mis rodillas se debilitan, cuando sonries** **mi corazon late tan fuerte que suena como tambor . Cuando sonries, mi corazon se ilumina, tan solo con verte todo mi cuerpo se estremese . Cuando estas cerca de mi, no pienso en nada mas que en ti . Sueños contigo cada noche, tu hermosa mirada** **me pone de rodillas . Añoro estar, contigo todos los dias de mi vida te ama tu admiradora secreta** Gohan estaba confundido . ¿ Quien seria la chica, que lo amaba tanto ? El conservo la nota, par ver si ahi tenia, una pista de quien era la chica que lo añoraba CON VIDEL Ella abrio, su casillero y noto la nota y la leyo **Querida videl : Cuando veo tus labios** **veo lo que mas añoro tocar con mis labios . Cuando veo tus hermosos ojos azules veo, el cielo . Cuando veo tus manos, veo lo que mas añoro tocar, cuando huelo tu aroma huelo mi olor favorito . Inundaste mi mente, eres mi musa mi inspiracion . Pienso en ti todo el tiempo, desde la mañana cuando me levanto hasta la noche cuando me duermo, cuando te veo** **veo a la persona que mas añoro ver en el dia, por la que me levanto todas las mañanas te necesito como, el aire que respiro . Cuando estoy contigo mi corazon late tanto, que parece que quiere salir de mi pecho y unirse con tu corazon te amo con mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi mente te ama tu admirador secreto** videl estaba confundida . Queria saber quien era el chico, que la amaba tanto . Que le expreso sus sentimientos de forma tan poetica, las clases terminaron por ese dia . En la noche luego de cenar gohan y videl, se fueron a sus habitaciones a escribir notas de admirador secreto para el otro CON GOHAN **Querida videl : cuando te miro a los ojos, no necesito ver las estrellas en la noche . Ya que las vi, reflejadas en tus pupilas . Cuando te veo sonreir, no necesito ver la luz del sol ni la de la luna, porque tu sonrisa ilumina la habitacion . Cuando me abrazas, no necesito calor del sol, del fuego o de una sabana porque tu abrazo me dio el calor que necesito te ama tu admirador secreto** CON VIDEL **Querido gohan : cuando me siento mal enferma, y estoy por morir tu eres mi medicina . Cuando tengo hambre, y estoy por quedar, sin fuerzas tu eres mi alimento . Cuando tengo sed y estoy por deshidratarme, tu eres mi agua . Cuando estoy herida y estoy por caer, tu eres mi gasa . Cuando estoy triste, y estoy por decaer tu eres mi alegria . Cuando me caigo de gran, altura tu eres mi colchon cuando me ahogo y no puedo respirar tu eres mi aire te ama tu admiradora secreta** LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN LA SECUNDARIA Gohan y videl iban caminando, con sus notas cuando se encontraron y chocaron Gohan : Lo siento mucho, videl te ayudo a recojer tus cosas dijo recogiendo las cosas de videl cuando encontro la nota y la leyo **Querido gohan : cuando me siento mal enferma, y estoy por morir tu eres mi medicina . Cuando tengo hambre, y estoy por quedar, sin fuerzas tu eres mi alimento . Cuando tengo sed y estoy por deshidratarme, tu eres mi agua . Cuando estoy herida y estoy por caer, tu eres mi gasa . Cuando estoy triste, y estoy por decaer tu eres mi alegria . Cuando me caigo de gran, altura tu eres mi colchon cuando me ahogo y no puedo respirar tu eres mi agua te ama tu admiradora secreta** Videl : Descuida gohan, te ayudo a recoger tus cosas dijo recogiendo las cosas de videl cuando encontro la nota y la leyo **Querida videl : cuando te miro a los ojos, no necesito ver las estrellas en la noche . Ya que las vi, reflejadas en tus pupilas . Cuando te veo sonreir, no necesito ver la luz del sol ni la de la luna, porque tu sonrisa ilumina la habitacion . Cuando me abrazas, no necesito calor del sol, del fuego o de una sabana porque tu abrazo me dio el calor que necesito te ama tu admirador secreto** ambos jovenes se quedaron perplejos con los ojos como platos . Hasta ese momento ambos, creian que su amor no seria correspondido y dijeron Gohan y videl al unisono : Eres quien dejaba esas notas en mi casillero dijeron al unisono FIN DEL CAPITULO 10 ESPERO QUE LE GUSTARA NOS LEEMOS LUEGO 


End file.
